Destiny
by LiTtLe PrInCeSs SaRaH
Summary: When her brother died, Sakura Haruno, gave up the most important thing to her, music. That was until she met him. Main Pairing [SasuSaku] Also [NaruHina] [NejiTen]
1. The Surprise

**Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah.

**Summary :** When her brother died, Sakura Haruno, gave up the most important thing to her, music. That was until she met him. [SasuSaku

**Chapter 1 : The Surprise**

Sakura Haruno was known all over the world for her beautiful voice. At the young age of 16 she had already sold millions of albums. She was happy. She was doing what she wanted to do most in her life, and what was her mother's last wish before she died, she was singing. She didn't care about fame or money, even though she had achieved them both, all she wanted to do was sing because music was her life. That was until the night of her 17th birthday.

On the day of her 17th birthday Sakura woke up happy, because she knew her brother would come from Japan to visit her. She had been living in LA for the past year. Her father, Seto Haruno, being a business man, had to move to America because of work, at first she didn't want to go but than she decided to follow him there. This had a great impact on her career, and slowly she became a star also in America, making her famous all over the world.

She was happy there. At her new school she found new friends, and everything was going great but she missed her brother, Shinichi, terribly. He was her emotional support. He was the one that she went to when she had a problem and he was always there to listen to her and give her advise. He knew everything about her, and she knew everything about him, even though it was difficult to remember all his girlfriend's names since he had a new one everyday. That was the only defect that she found in her brother, he was a playboy.

She wasn't jealous of his many girlfriends because she knew that in his heart she would always come first. He was also the one who pushed her to pursue a career in the music industry and this was the cause of the fights that he has with their father. Her father didn't want Sakura to follow that path, he wanted her to study but fortunately they had reached an agreement, that she would go to school and at the same time start a musical career but if her grades were to drop she would drop singing and focus on school but that never happened because even though she was very busy, she was a straight A student. She was his little sister and he was very protective of her but when they decided to move to LA he decided to stay in Japan because his life was there. He went to visit them whenever he could and the week before her birthday he called telling her that he would come and visit for her birthday and that he had a surprise for her.

When she woke up that day, she took a shower, got dressed, had breakfast, and with Joseph, her personal driver, headed to the airport to pick up her brother. After about an hour of waiting she finally saw her brother and ran up to him to give him a hug. When they found his luggages, Joseph put them in the car, and in a split of a second they were on their way back to the Haruno Mansion. On their way back Sakura started interrogating her brother.

"So, what's been going on in Japan lately?"

"Nothing new, apart from this new band, which has been on top of the charts for the past 2 months now."

"Wow, they must be really good."

"Yes they are, but the fact that they are all hot helps them a lot too."

"..."

"What?"

"Hot? Did you turn gay all of a sudden?"

"No, but they really are all incredibly handsome, especially the lead singer, he has the largest fan base, and I'm not surprised since he is handsome but he's also got a beautiful voice, it is very rare to find a boy band which has both looks and talent."

True. So what's his name?"

"Who's?"

"What's the name of the lead singer of this band?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"And what's the name of his band?"

"Eclipse."

"I should check them out on the Internet when I have time, they must be really good if you like them too."

"Yeah you should, and you should also take a break, I don't know how you manage with school and your career, and that's where my surprise for your birthday comes in, I managed to get two tickets, front row, for tonight's Green Day concert. Tonight you won't be Sakura Haruno, the singer, but Sakura Haruno, the teenager."

"Really? Thank you so much, have I ever told you how much I love you, and that you're a great brother and that every other brother should follow your example?"

"Yes, Yes and Yes"

"I can't wait for tonight. So how's Mitsuki?"

"Who?"

"Mitsuki, your girlfriend?"

"Oh Mitsuki, well we're not together anymore, but I met this really cute girl at the airport..."

"Honestly, I don't want to know , I only want to know about it if you're serious about it, but since I know whom I'm talking to, I'm 100 sure that you aren't, so I don't want to know about it!"

"You asked?"

"And I immediately regretted it! Finally we're home."

And that's how the day of her 17th birthday started, little she knew that that day would be a day she will never forget.


	2. The Accident

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah.

**A/N: **I would like to thank those who read the fist chapter of my fan fic Destiny, so this is the second chapter. Please leave a review, this is my first fan fic so reviews will encourage me to keep writing more and faster.

**Summary :** When her brother died, Sakura Haruno, gave up the most important thing to her, music. That was until she met him. [SasuSaku

**Chapter 2 – The Accident**

Sakura and Shinichi spent all the day talking about what was going on in their lives at the moment. They talked a lot about their love lives, Sakura told Shinichi that he should stop fooling around and that he should find a nice girl and get married. As for Sakura she didn't have a love life. She never fell in love or had a crush, even though all the guys in her school had a crush on her, she was never interested in anyone. She was too busy with being a straight A student and her musical career to have a love life and she didn't want one. She thought that she didn't need love to be happy, all she needed was music.

The day passed quickly and it was already time for dinner. Sakura's father had taken time off from work so that he would be there for dinner. During dinner everything seemed fine when all of a sudden Sakura's father and Shinichi started arguing about Sakura's musical career. Seto wanted his daughter to take a break from her musical career so that she could concentrate more on her studies but Shinichi didn't want her to give up her dream.

"Dad, I can't believe you're asking her to do something like this, I can't believe you're asking her to give up her dream, look at what she has done and become, and now you're asking her to give it all up, I will never support your decision!"

"You don't understand, she can't be always a singer, someday her musical career will end, and we won't be there for her forever, so when the time comes she will need a solid back up to turn to, and only by studying and going to college she can achieve it."

"Will you two cut it out? Can you stop talking as if I'm not here! Dad I will never give up my musical career, never!"

"Princess, you don't know what you're talking about, you are still too young to take such important decisions."

"Dad will you stop treating me like a little kid, I'm not 5 anymore, I'm 17 and I'm perfectly capable of taking my own decisions."

"Enough. Sakura don't raise your voice, do I have to remind you that you're talking to your father. Now, go to your room and I don't want you to come out until I tell you to."

"But Dad, Shinichi has the tickets for tonight's Green Day's concert!"

"Forget about the concert, you're not going anywhere tonight."

"Dad, I hate you!"

"Sakura you don't understand, I'm doing this for your own good."

"No Dad, it's you who doesn't understand, Dad you don't understand is that music is my life and that it will always be like that, nothing can change it!"

With those final words Sakura stood up and ran towards her room with tears flowing down her cheeks. After an hour Sakura heard a knock on her bedroom's door. It was Shinichi.

"Come with me?"

"Where?"

"We have a concert to go to."

"But Dad doesn't want me to go!"

"Listen Sakura, I paid a fortune for these tickets, I don't want to waste them, plus I don't have anyone else to go with."

"But we don't have anything to go with?"

"Don't worry I took Dad's car keys, I'll be driving."

"You stole dad's car keys?"

"Sakura, I didn't steal them, I borrowed them."

"It's the same thing!"

"No it isn't, there is a great difference between stealing and borrowing, trust me."

"Dad is so gonna kill us when he finds out."

"No he won't, because he won't even notice we're gone, he's too absorbed in his work to notice that we're gone."

In a split of a second they were in the car on their way to the concert. Sakura for the first time in a while felt like a normal teenager who was disobeying to her father to go to a concert. It was one of the best nights of her life and she felt that time had passed too quick that night. Around midnight, they were already on their way back home, praying that their father didn't notice their absence. All of a sudden the car stopped and didn't give any sign of life. Shinichi tried to restart the engine but it was all for nothing. They had to move the car and they had to do it fast because they were in the middle of a crossroad, and even though it was late in the night sooner or later someone had to pass. Their worst fear came true when they saw a truck heading towards them at full speed, they tried to get the driver's attention but the driver didn't hear them being too busy talking on his cell phone. They desperately tried to restart the engine but it was all useless. So they decided to abandon the car but something unexpected happened, Sakura's seatbelt was stuck. Shinichi tried to get the truck's driver attention again but when he noticed them, it was too late.

**A/N:** What do you think? I hope you liked this chapter. In the next chapter I will be introducing Sasuke and the band.


	3. Eclipse

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah.

**A/N: **This chapter takes place 6 months after the previous one. This chapter is about Sasuke and his band, you will know what happened to Sakura in the next chapter ;) I would also like to point out that the media doesn't know that Sakura was in the car with Shinichi when the accident took place because her father managed to cover it up. I would also like to thank those who reviewed and read the first 2 chapters of my story. I hope you will all enjoy chapter 3.

**Summary :** When her brother died, Sakura Haruno, gave up the most important thing to her, music. That was until she met him. [SasuSaku

**Chapter 3 – Eclipse**

6 months later...

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting in the music room of the Sacred Heart private school, one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, waiting for the other members of the band to come. Kakashi Hatake, their manager but also math teacher had called for a meeting to take place during lunch. He wasn't surprised that Kakashi was late but for one reason or another, today, they were all late.

He hated waiting, so he decided to start working on his English essay because even though he was a rock star he was still 17 and had to go to school.

He hated school and the reason he hated school so much were girls. Wherever he went he would always find himself surrounded by a bunch of drooling girls, following him around wherever he went. Some would say, that that was the price he had to pay for being a rock star but Sasuke was a different case, girls loved him even when he was no one. The reason being he was incredibly handsome.

The girls of his fan club, which consisted of the entire female population of Japan, would say he was hot. Well, he was hot. He was tall, with mesmerizing onyx eyes and raven hair. He was already annoyed by all the girls that drooled over him at school but now that he was the lead singer and guitarist of the most popular band in Japan, things got worse.

His worst nightmare was her, Ino Yamanaka, the president of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club. She had the same classes as he did and followed every single move he made. She knew were he was going even before he knew it himself. She was obsessed with him and proclaimed herself as his girlfriend.

He had no real friends apart from the members of the band which he considered like brothers. There was Naruto the drummer of the band, he was loud and hyper, the complete opposite of Sasuke, they fought all the time over the most ridiculous things but deep down inside they cared a lot for each other. Of all the members of the band they had the strongest bond.

Then there were Neji Hyuuga who played the bass, second most popular member with the opposite sex in the band and Shikamaru Nara who played the keyboard, who considered everything troublesome.

Kakashi Hatake was their manager. He was considered as a father figure for all the members of the band since they all came from rich families with their parents always traveling around the globe, he was the only adult that they could rely on and their parents trusted him.

Sure, he wasn't that good of an example to follow since his main hobby was reading hentai books, which was the main reason why he was always late for meetings or for class, but when it came to the members of the band, he was always there for them, when they needed him. Together with Kakashi, they all lived in a huge mansion a few blocks away from their school.

Sasuke was born with a talent, people called him a music prodigy, he had a wonderful voice and at the young age of 6 he already knew how to play the electrical guitar. He was never interested in forming a band and starting a musical career because his destiny was already written.

Being the heir of the Uchiha family, one day he would replace his father in the family business. That was until he saw her. On a TV show he saw Sakura Haruno performing live. She was so young and yet so talented, she had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. To him she was incredibly beautiful, not that he'll ever admit it, he'd rather eat mud than do so.

She had beautiful shoulder length pink hair and emerald eyes. In those eyes he saw determination and passion because she loved what she was doing, singing was her dream. Just by looking at her he knew she wasn't just like any other girl he had ever met, she was special. She was making her dream come true.

That's when he realized that he was just like her, music wasn't just a hobby for him, it was also his dream. It was than that he decided to form a band which included his closest friends. After a lot of arguing, especially with Naruto, they decided to call their band Eclipse.

They were lucky and their first song was already a hit. The last 8 months had been the greatest of his life, their album being always at the top of the charts.

He had almost finished his English essay when all of a sudden someone came running through the door, almost knocking it down. It was Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke teme, did you here the latest news? Every TV station is talking about it!"

"What's the matter dobe?"

"Sakura Haruno is retiring from her musical career, the news said that it's because of her brother's death. They said that when he died in that car accident 4 months ago she realized that she was just wasting her time so she's retiring so that she can focus on her studies. The news also said that she will come back to Japan to do her last year of school here before going to college."

"What?"

"Are you going deaf?"

Sasuke wasn't going deaf, he just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

**A/N:** Hope you liked it, next chapter will be about what happened to Sakura during those 6 months.


	4. Guilt

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah.

**A/N: **I would like to thank those who read and reviewed the previous chapters, I'm glad that you are liking my story so far. I hope you will also enjoy reading chapter 4!

**Summary :** When her brother died, Sakura Haruno, gave up the most important thing to her, music. That was until she met him. [SasuSaku

**Chapter 4 - Guilt**

Sakura was sitting at the back of the car with her father. They were on their way to the airport. The past six months were the worst six months of her life.

The last thing she could remember from the day of the accident was her brother looking at her straight in the eyes, she could also remember his last words, before the collision with the truck, her brother told her that he loved her, then, he covered her up with his body, his only thought being to protect his little sister, afterwards everything went dark.

Then she remembered waking up in the hospital, her father was sitting beside her holding her hand. The first thing that she did was asking him about Shinichi. From the look that her father gave her she knew something was wrong. She started sobbing, tears started flowing down her cheeks, in her heart she knew he didn't make it. Her father embraced her, he hated seeing her like this. Still sobbing she asked him when will the funeral take place. His answer shocked her. He had been already buried.

She was so angry with her father, why didn't he wait another couple of days until she woke to bury him, she wanted to be there with him, she wanted to thank Shinichi because she wouldn't be alive if he hadn't protected her with his body. She was also angry with her brother because he should have left her in the car and ran away instead of staying there with her. That's where guilt started haunting her.

She was feeling guilty because he died protecting her. He would have been alive if it wasn't for her. Her father's next answer shocked her even more. They couldn't wait for her to wake up because they didn't know when she would wake up. She had fallen into a coma. A coma which lasted 2 months. The doctors weren't sure if she would wake up or not. With this revelation she started crying even more.

With each day that passed, her health was getting better and better but she was slowly dying inside. She couldn't help it, she felt too guilty for her brother's death. After a month, she was dismissed from hospital. Her father didn't want to because he knew there was something wrong with her, but the doctors told him that her physical wounds were completely healed.

When she was dismissed she found out that no one knew she was in the car with Shinichi when the accident took place. Her father managed to cover everything up. The months that followed were a living hell. Her father insisted that she needed to go to therapy. He paid the best psychologists but it was all useless, she couldn't help but feeling guilty. When she wasn't talking with a psychologist in his office, she would stay in her room isolating herself from the rest of the world, especially from her father.

She couldn't look at him in the eyes anymore because even though he didn't say so she thought he blamed her for Shinichi's death. Despite the fact that it was her brother who wanted to go to the concert and it was him who took the car keys, she blamed herself because she didn't do anything to stop him, instead she went with him.

She was feeling guilty for a lot of things, she was feeling guilty because that night she didn't listen to her father, she was feeling guilty because she didn't stop her brother and she was feeling guilty because instead of running away he stayed there with her shielding her with his body.

Her father did everything he could do to see her smile again but it was all for nothing. When she told him that she wanted to quit singing, he respected her decision but he got even more worried, because music was her life and now she was giving it up. He knew that if things continued to go on like this he would lose his daughter too.

Seto Haruno, even though Sakura didn't know it, was also blaming himself for Shinichi's death. He constantly repeated to himself that if he had treated Sakura like an adult and let her take her own decisions, that night they would not have fought, they would have not disobeyed him, Shinichi would have been still alive and Sakura would be still smiling.

He didn't want to lose his daughter too. So he took a drastic decision. He told Sakura that they would move back to Japan and that he would enroll her to a school there so that she can finish her last year there before going to college. Sakura didn't argue with him, she didn't want to stay in LA anymore either.

In a few days he had already sold the Haruno mansion in LA and bought a new one in Japan. He also made arrangements so that he could transfer his work to Japan, that was the least difficult thing he could do since he was the boss.

That's how Sakura found herself heading to the airport. When they arrived at the airport they found out that their private jet was being checked so they had to wait a couple of hours at the airport before they could fly to Japan. During their wait, her father told her that he had enrolled her in a private school in Japan.

"It's a very good school, they told me it's one of the best schools in Japan, it's called Sacred Heart."

Sakura didn't say anything, she didn't feel like talking. After about 30 minutes the ground hostess told them that their jet was ready. Sakura stood up and started walking, thinking that no one could help her anymore. She had ended her brother's life and no one could change that. That's why she gave up music, music made her happy and she didn't want to be happy while he was death.

What she didn't know was that an encounter at her new school would change her life forever because he will cause her to deal with new emotions, emotions that at first she won't understand but later she would recognize as love and he will also bring music back into her life.

**A/N: **So, what do you think? I hope you liked it. If you can please review, I would really appreciate it. Knowing what you think will help me write the next chapter better. In the next chapter Sasuke and Sakura will finally meet.


	5. Love at first sight

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah.

**A/N: **I would like to thank those who read and reviewed the previous chapters, I'm glad that you are liking my story so far. This is chapter 5, Sasuke and Sakura finally meet.

**Summary :** When her brother died, Sakura Haruno, gave up the most important thing to her, music. That was until she met him. [SasuSaku

**Chapter 5 – Love at first sight**

Sakura was sitting in the principal's office of her new school. They had moved to Japan the day before. Her father told her that she could wait another week before starting school but she decided that she should start immediately. She woke up early that morning, she didn't want to be late but it turned out that she was too early.

The principal was a woman in her fifties, very beautiful despite her age. Her name was Tsunade, she had shoulder length blond hair and hazel eyes. Tsunade was looking at a file which had Sakura's grades written on it.

"I'm impressed, your grades are very good. I wonder how did you manage to keep up with both your school work and your musical career before."

"I guess you can do everything if you have will power."

"Yeah, I guess. Have you seen the school yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"I'll send for another student so that she'll guide you through the school until you get used to it."

"Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for. The vice principal will hand you your new time table. I have already informed all your teachers that from today you will be attending this school for the rest of the year."

Sakura thanked Tsunade again and left the room. Outside the room, the vice principal, a man also in his fifties with very long silver hair, gave her the time table. She didn't know why but she shivered each time this man spoke to her, it was as if he was flirting with her. She put those thoughts at the back of her mind thinking that it must be her imagination.

What she didn't know was that it wasn't her imagination, the vice principal Jiraiya, was known all over the school as the big flirt. Flirting with underage female students was his main hobby. Obviously, he didn't dare touch any of the students because he knew that Tsunade would beat him up to death if he did.

After that he handed her the time table, Shizune, Tsunade's personal assistant came in with a student. She was about the same height as Sakura was, she had brown hair, tied up into two buns one on each side of her head. Then Shizune spoke.

"Sakura this is Tenten, she'll be your guide."

"Nice to meet you Tenten."

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura."

Sakura noticed that Shizune had given Jiraiya a deathly look but decided that she wouldn't look further into it. What she didn't notice was the way Jiraiya was looking at her, which was anything but innocent. Afterwards, Tenten and Sakura left the room.

"Sakura, can I have a look at your time table, if you don't mind?"

"Oh, sure."

"Good, it looks like Tsunade-sama made sure that we got the same time table. So, you don't have to worry about anything, just follow me and you'll be fine."

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. When Tsunade-sama told me that I would be your guide, I freaked out because I am a great fan of yours. When I heard that you quit singing I was so sad and still am."

Sakura didn't say anything and seeing that no response was coming from Sakura, Tenten decided to change the subject of their conversation.

"So, this the main block, this is were the staff's offices are, and this is also were the majority of the classes take place. Everything that is necessary for our education is found in this block. Science labs, computer labs, the library, the art room and the music room. The gym can be found in the building opposite this one and the theater can be found in the building next to the gym."

"The theater?"

"Yes, the theater is were the majority of the school's concerts take place. Do you want me to show it to you?"

"Yes, why not."

Sakura and Tenten started heading towards the theater. When they entered the door of the building they didn't find themselves immediately in the theater but in a long, wide and dark corridor.

"I know it's very dark in here but don't worry, I'll go and look for the switches to put the lights on. Don't move from here, I'll be back in a second."

Sakura didn't move and waited for Tenten to come back but she was taking to long. Suddenly, Sakura heard something coming from behind the door at the end of the corridor. Since she was curious to see what it was, she didn't wait for Tenten any longer and slowly started walking towards the door.

As she drew closer to the door it became clearer to Sakura that someone was singing. She still couldn't hear it properly but she could tell that it was a guy. When she arrived in front of the door she hesitated a little bit, but then decided to go for it and slowly pushed the door open.

The theater was huge and she was standing right in the middle of it. On stage, there was a band performing. She thought that they must have been rehearsing for a school concert or something. Then she saw him. He was standing in the middle of the stage singing.

The moment she saw him she immediately noticed how incredibly handsome he was. Then she noticed something else. His voice was so beautiful, it was warming her heart. For the first time in a while she didn't feel death inside. She knew she was staring at him but she couldn't help it. It was then that he noticed her.

At first he thought that it was a fan girl who managed to get in the theater but then he recognized her. It was Sakura Haruno. She was staring at him, and he couldn't help but stare back at her. They were looking into each others eyes. Their hearts were also beating really fast. It was as if they were in their own world and no one else existed. Sasuke thought that she was even more beautiful than the way she looked on TV the first time he saw her. Her hair was also longer now.

Then all of a sudden they had to go back to reality when they heard Tenten's voice calling Sakura. The band stopped playing all of a sudden too. Tenten came running into the theater, she grabbed Sakura by her hand and pushed her out of the theater.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, who was she, another annoying fan girl of yours?"

"No dobe, have you gone blind? That was Sakura Haruno."

"What!?"

Outside, Tenten was apologizing for the way she had pushed Sakura out of the theater.

"I'm so sorry, but Tsunade – sama's orders are that no one is allowed in the theater during Eclipse's rehearsal."

"Eclipse?"

"Haven't you heard of them? They are Japan's most popular band. All the members of the band come to school here so Tsunade-sama lets them rehearse in the theater everyday."

Sakura had heard this name somewhere, then it hit her. It was the band that her brother talked to her about the day he died.

"Yeah I heard about them, if I'm not mistaken the singer's name is Sasuke, right?"

"Yes it is, he is very popular in the school, every girl loves him. Come on, let's go, I'll show the rest of the school before classes start."

During the time that Tenten showed Sakura the rest of the school, Sakura didn't pay attention to what Tenten was saying. She couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. What she didn't know was that he couldn't stop thinking about her either.

**A/N:** I hope you liked it, if you can please review.


	6. New Friends

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah.

**A/N: **I would like to thank those who read and reviewed the previous chapters, I'm glad that you are liking my story so far. From now on there will also be hints of NaruHina and NejiTen but the main pairing in the story is SasuSaku.

**Summary :** When her brother died, Sakura Haruno, gave up the most important thing to her, music. That was until she met him. [SasuSaku

**Chapter 6 – New Friends**

About half an hour later, Tenten and Sakura had finished the tour of the school. The last thing that Tenten had to do before classes started was to show Sakura the way to her locker.

When they arrived at Sakura's locker, they saw another girl who was looking for her books in the locker next to Sakura's. The girl had short blue hair and very strange eyes. Tenten knew her and immediately introduced her to Sakura.

"Sakura, this is Hinata, a friend of mine. Hinata this is Sakura, she will be starting school today."

"Niiice to meet you Sakura."

"Nice to meet you too Hinata."

"Hinata is Neji's cousin."

"Neji?"

"Yes Neji, he's one of the members of Eclipse. He plays the bass. He was with the others this morning in the theater rehearsing, you can immediately tell that Hinata and Neji are related they've got the same eyes."

The truth was Sakura didn't pay much attention to the other members of the band because she was too occupied staring at Sasuke to notice the others.

"Oh, I see."

"Yes, in fact we are the only two girls allowed in their group because Hinata is Neji's cousin and also because we don't worship them like the rest of the girls in the school do. That's why every day we get death glares from every girl in the school. They're jealous because we're their friends. We're also allowed to watch their rehearsals and eat lunch with them because Tsunade-sama knows that we are their friends and not crazy fan girls."

"If you are their friend and can watch their rehearsals than why did you push me out of the theater so fast this morning?"

"I know that you're thinking. You're thinking that I think you would have acted like a fan girl but I know you would have not done that. You were in their same position and I'm sure you know how it feels to be always at the center of attention, that's why I'm sure you would have not done that.

Afterwards I also found out you barley knew who they were so that's not the problem. What I did was for your own good. If Naruto, the drummer of the band, would have recognized you, he would have bombarded you with questions. He's a great fan of yours and he even has a crush on you. Seeing your reaction of when I talked to you about being a fan of yours earlier, I figured that you aren't ready yet to answer his questions."

"Thank you Tenten, I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it Sakura, we're friends now, you can always count on me and Hinata from now on. We are also very lucky that Naruto is quiet dumb. Most probably he didn't recognize you, but I'm sure Sasuke did, then told him who you were afterwards."

"Tenten don't talk about Naruto-kun like that. He's not dumb he's just a little bit oblivious to the things that happen around him."

"A little bit oblivious? Hinata you've had a crush on him since you were 12. All the school knows about it, he's the only one who doesn't, trust me that guy is really dumb."

"So Neji's dumb too, since you've also had a crush on him since you were 12, and he doesn't know about it either, right?"

"It's a sunny day today, isn't it?"

Tenten had changed the subject of the conversation all of a sudden. Clearly, her crush on Neji was something she didn't want to talk about. Then Tenten spoke again.

"Sakura we have to do something, Naruto is our friend and someday today you're gonna have to meet him, you can't avoid him forever."

"Maybe we should tell Naruto-kun and the others not to ask Sakura about her musical career."

"That's a great idea Hinata. I'll go and talk to them now, before classes start. Sakura, you go with Hinata. She's got also the same time table as ours, don't worry, just stick to her and you'll be fine."

Sakura and Hinata saw Tenten head towards the theater full speed. On their way to class, Hinata and Sakura talked a lot. Hinata was very shy but she seemed very at ease talking with Sakura.

They talked about Hinata's crush on Naruto. She was very sincere and said that she was jealous of Sakura, now that she was there, Naruto's attention will be always on her because he had a crush on her.

Sakura told her not to worry about it because Naruto's crush wouldn't last long, his feelings towards her were not real, he was just a fan boy who had a crush on a singer.

Sakura told her that everyone once in their life had a crush on a celebrity. Hers was Johnny Depp. She used to have her room full of his posters but she soon grew out of it. Now, she just admires him and his work, but Sakura knew that Hinata's crush towards Naruto was different.

Hinata knew Naruto before he was famous. Sakura thought that Hinata's feelings towards Naruto were more than a crush but Sakura didn't say anything because each time time that Sakura mentioned Naruto, Hinata's face became redder and Sakura was afraid that if she mentioned him again, Hinata would faint.

So she decided to change the subject of their conversation and they started to talk about school. Hinata told her everything about their first class.

"Our first class is Math. Kakashi-sensei is our math teacher. We don't have to be in time for his lesson since he's always late. When he arrives, he always comes up with a very lame excuse, which no one believes. Everyone in the school knows that he is always late because he would be reading that dirty book of his. He's also Eclipse's manager."

When she heard the word Eclipse, Sakura started thinking again about what had happened that morning and about her encounter with Sasuke. Sakura blushed slightly, fortunately for her Hinata didn't notice. Sakura was curious to know more about Sasuke, but she decided not to question Hinata about him because that would seem strange.

Then she started thinking that maybe this year wouldn't be that bad after all. That morning she had already got the attention of the most popular guy in Japan, and she had already made two new friends. Maybe the fact that she was famous helped her get Sasuke's attention. Tenten told her that he had recognized her after all.

She didn't know what, but something attracted her to him. At the end, she decided that it was just admiration. He was doing what she wanted to do, singing, but guilt prevented her to do it.

Still, that morning she felt strange. After her brother's death, every time she saw an instrument or heard a song she would feel guilty but when she heard Sasuke sing that morning she could feel only happiness and that scared her and made her feel even more guilty.

She wanted to get to know him but at the same time she didn't. She decided to wait for Sasuke to make the first step, because that morning she wasn't the only one staring, he was also staring back at her which to her meant that he was also interested in her.

That morning she had also made two new friends, Hinata and Tenten. Usually she would be careful on who she befriended because the majority wanted to be her friends because of her popularity, but she knew that Hinata and Tenten didn't like her because she was famous. They liked her because she was being herself.

Hinata and Sakura arrived in front of the classes's door. Some students were already in the class talking while others were still going in. Some were whispering and Sakura was sure that they were talking about her. Instead of going in, Hinata and Sakura decided to wait for Tenten to come back and waited for her outside the door.

**A/N:** What do you think? I hope you liked it! If you can please review, as I said before, I would really appreciate it.


	7. Promise!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah.

**A/N:**I would like to thank those who read and reviewed the previous chapters, I'm glad that you are liking my story so far. Sorry for the late update, but I had a lot of things to do and I didn't have time to update. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

**Summary :** When her brother died, Sakura Haruno, gave up the most important thing to her, music. That was until she met him. [SasuSaku [NaruHina [NejiTen

Chapter 7 – Promise!

Sasuke and the others were leaving the theater, when they saw Tenten coming their way, running. Sasuke could tell that the run did not effect her since Tenten was an athlete, in fact, she was breathing normally as if she hadn't run at all. Then she said,

"You all saw me this morning with Sakura, haven't you?"

"Of course, she's even more beautiful in reality!", Naruto said.

"Well, I was appointed to show her around and so from now on she will be joining our group..."

"Wow, that's great, I can't wait to me her so that I can ask her why she quit singing..."

"Naruto that's exactly what you mustn't do, she froze just because I told her that I am a great fan of hers, imagine how she would feel if you bombarded her with these kind of questions. Naruto you have to promise me that you and the others will not mention, not even once, her singing career, do you understand?"

"But..."

"No buts Naruto, promise!"

"Okay, I promise."

Sasuke watched the scene in silence, without saying a word, and while he saw the others nodding in agreement with Tenten he decided not to make such promise because he wanted to know, he wanted to know why this girl, whom he admired so much, had thrown away her musical career in the gutter.

He knew that music was still very important to her, he saw it in her eyes that very morning when she came into the theater. He could only think one reason why Sakura had entered the theater that morning and it was because she was driven by his voice. She heard him sing. Sasuke could tell by just looking into her eyes that music still had an important role in her life.

He had also felt a connection between them, a strong one. That's when he realized that he didn't just want to know why she quit her musical career but he also wanted to get to know her. He wanted to know what she liked, what she disliked, her fears so that he would protect her from them, he wanted to known everything about her. Then when he saw Tenten staring at him, he said,

"I will make no such promise."

"What? Why Sasuke, please promise me that you won't ask her about her musical career."

"No."

"But why?"

"I have my own reasons. Tenten don't insist, I won't promise to do something if I know that I won't keep it!"

"Whatever, but I'm warning you, she's under my responsibility, if you make her feel uncomfortable in any way, I won't talk to you for the rest of my life."

Sasuke watched Tenten as she ran ahead of them. The others were all staring at him disbelievingly. He didn't say a word, he just started walking towards class.

Naruto came walking beside him and said,

"Sasuke-teme, is something wrong?"

"Not at all, haven't been better in my whole life."

"Then why didn't you promise Tenten not to talk about Sakura's musical career in front of her?"

"Dobe, that's none of your business."

"Do whatever you want Sasuke-teme, just don't come complaining when Tenten beats you to death for breaking Sakura's heart. Now that I'm thinking about it, I think that I would even help her beating you up. Hey, are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?"

"Nope."

"Whatever, I'm going ahead because I need to talk to Hinata-chan about our math homework."

"You're copying it from Hinata-chan again, aren't you? I still can't believe she lets you do it, if you get caught she will get in trouble too, because she lets you copy it."

"I will never get caught. I never copy her homework word for word and she lets me because we're friends."

Naruto started running towards class. Neji and Shikamaru followed him. Sasuke thought that Naruto was so oblivious to the things happening around him. It didn't even pass through his mind that Hinata was letting him copy her homework because she has been in love with him for the majority of her life.

He suddenly became aware of the fact that Tenten said that Sakura was under her responsibility which meant only one thing, that Sakura and Tenten had the same time table. All the members of the band had nearly the same time table as Tenten and Hinata.

He would be meeting Sakura Haruno in a couple of minutes, and he couldn't wait.

**A/N:** What do you think? I hope you liked it! If you can please review, as I said before, I would really appreciate it.


	8. Two Hearts Beating Together

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah.

**A/N:**I would like to thank those who read and reviewed the previous chapters, I'm glad that you are liking my story so far. I know that the last chapter was short, but this one is longer! I hope you like reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it.

**Summary :** When her brother died, Sakura Haruno, gave up the most important thing to her, music. That was until she met him. [SasuSaku [NaruHina [NejiTen

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Two Hearts Beating Together**

Sakura and Hinata were still waiting for Tenten beside the classroom's door, when they saw her running towards them. When she reached them, Hinata asked,

"So, did they agree to it?"

"Well, yes and no."

"What do you mean by yes and no?"

"I mean that everybody agreed apart from one."

"Who?"

"Sasuke."

Hinata looked at Tenten incredulous, clearly not believing what Tenten was saying, and then she said,

"Why didn't Sasuke agree to it?"

"I don't know, he said he had his own reasons. Listen Sakura, I'm really sorry about this, but you still have two options, answer his questions, even though I highly doubt that you will do that, or avoid him for the rest of the school year which will be quite a difficult task since we all nearly have the same time table. Maybe he won't ask you anything at all, you never know."

Sakura started contemplating what Tenten told her. She wasn't ready yet to reveal to someone the real reasons behind her decision to suddenly interrupt her musical career, it hurt her too much.

She didn't even want to consider the other option, which was avoiding Sasuke. How could she want to avoid him since all she wanted to do that morning was getting to know him. She suddenly started blushing at the thought of meeting Sasuke, and hoped that Hinata and Tenten hadn't noticed.

She blushed just at the idea of meeting him, what would she do when she really met him? Panic. She was in panic. What was wrong with her, she didn't like Sasuke that way, what she felt was just pure admiration, or at least that was what she was trying to convince herself of. That first encounter she had with him that very morning had affected her too much.

She started looking around praying that he wasn't anywhere to be seen. She needed a place were to calm herself a bit, somewhere private, and even though the corridor was not as crowded as it before, it still wasn't private enough. Then she asked Tenten,

"Tenten, can you please tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah, sure. Go down the corridor, then turn on your right, then go down that corridor too, and then turn again but this time on your left. You can't be mistaken. Take your time, most probably Kakashi-sensei won't be here for the next 20 minutes or so."

"Thank you, Tenten."

Sakura started walking slowly towards the bathroom. When she was at the other end of the corridor, and turned on her right, seeing the corridor empty and that no one was in sight, she started running towards the bathroom, but when she was about to turn on her left, something unexpected happened that made her fall on her butt.

She had knocked into someone, who apparently had more balance than she had since she was the one who fell on her butt and she could tell that the other person was still standing.

When she started looking up so that she could apologize, since she was the one who was running, she noticed that it must have been a guy, since he was wearing a pair of trousers. When she finally reached his face, she froze.

She started to feel so many different emotions at the same time, happiness, confusion, surprise, shyness, embarrassment and love. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would explode, but the emotion that was prevailing on the others was embarrassment.

She could feel that her face was turning different shades of red and that she wasn't breathing normally at all, she was out of breath. She had knocked into Sasuke Uchiha.

Then something she didn't predict happened, he extended his hand to help her up. When she put her hand forward, to take his hand to be helped up and their hands touched, she also felt a sense of safeness. She was sure, that if something horrible would have happened in that moment, he would have protected her.

He suddenly pulled her up to him and she found herself held in his tight embrace. She knew that if another guy would have dared to do that, she would have slapped him right away, but being held in Sasuke's arms made her feel protected, the same sense of safeness that her brother used to provide her with before he died and she didn't want this sense of safeness to end.

She knew he could hear her heart beating uncontrollably, and she could also hear his heart beating, and to her surprise it was beating as fast as hers was. He was feeling the same emotions she was and that made her happy.

Immediately another feeling hit her like a stone, guilt. She couldn't feel happy, not when her brother, the brother whom she loved more than her life, had died because of her. She abruptly pulled away from Sasuke's tight embrace and without looking into his eyes she said,

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"You shouldn't be, after all you were the one who fell, did you get hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Anyway, my name is Sakura Haruno, I'm new here."

"Yes, I know who you are. I immediately recognized you this morning when you came into the hall."

"You did?"

"Yes, how could I not recognize the person that indirectly helped me."

"I don't undertand..."

"You will someday. My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yeah, I know who you are too, Tenten told me a lot about you and your band this morning."

"So, you didn't know who I was before this morning?"

"Not exactly. I heard you sing and without knowing I ended up in the theater. Then Tenten told me that you were Eclipse. My brother had told me about you guys a few months ago but with all the events that took place in my life lately I didn't have the time to check you out on the internet."

"I see."

"Now I must go, I have to head to the bathroom before class starts and I don't want to be late."

While talking to him, she never looked at him straight in the eyes, like she used to do while talking to someone, because every time she tried to look into his eyes, the emotions she felt for him emerged in full force and took over, so she just stared at the floor.

Sakura, once again, started walking towards the bathroom, in the mean time trying to compose herself, without looking back. She felt him staring at her, and then she turned around and said,

"By the way, you guys are great."

When she said that, he smirked at her and that made her blush even more. She turned around quickly, and continued to walk towards the bathroom. She was behaving like just any other fan girl and she couldn't believe it!

She wanted to know everything there is to know about him, about Sasuke Uchiha, the guy who had made her feel so many emotions at once. He was the only person who managed to make her feel happiness after her brother's death, twice that day. Now she was sure that what she felt for Sasuke was more than just admiration.

* * *

Sasuke watched Sakura as she headed towards the bathroom. He didn't expect to meet her like this. He knew from their very first encounter that morning, that there was a connection between them, but now he was sure of it because when he held her to him he could hear her heart beating and it was beating as fast as his was. 

He was shocked when she pulled away but he couldn't blame her, they didn't know each other, they were complete strangers. All he knew of her was from the media, but still when he saw her on the floor his instinct told him to hold her because she needed to be held, and that's what he did. He pulled her to him and held her tight in his embrace until she pulled away. Even though she pulled away, he knew that in some way he had given her comfort with his embrace.

He didn't question her, for now, because he didn't want to ruin that special moment that occurred between them. A moment that he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. That's when he realized that Sakura was more to him than just a person whom he admired, he wanted Sakura, because he felt things for her that he had never felt for any other girl before.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? I hope you liked it! If you can please review, as I said before, I would really appreciate it. 


	9. Love?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah.

**A/N:**I would like to thank those who read and reviewed the previous chapters, I'm glad that you are liking my story so far. I think this is the longest chapter I have written so far. I hope you like reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Love?!**

When Sakura went back to class, after spending about a quarter of an hour in the bathroom trying to compose herself after her meeting with Sasuke, she found out that Kakashi-sensei, her math teacher, was already in class. He was a very strange looking man, with silver hair and black eyes, or at least one was since the other was covered.

When she went in, everybody started whispering to each other. Sakura knew that they were talking about her, but she pretended that she wasn't aware of it. She started looking around slowly and saw that Tenten and Hinata were sitting next to each other in the middle row of the class.

While scanning the room she also noticed that Sasuke still wasn't there and she sighed with relief. Now that she was thinking about it, none of the members of the band Eclipse were present in class and if she remembered correctly, Tenten told her that the entire band had nearly the same time table as theirs.

While looking around she also saw a girl, with long blond hair and blue eyes, who was sitting in the corner, at the back of the class. She was staring at her, definitely not in a friendly manner. Sakura decided to ignore her.

Kakashi-sensei introduced her briefly to the class, avoiding her the inconvenience to do so herself and she secretly thanked him from the bottom of her heart. Anyway, they probably knew everything there was to know about her from the media.

He told her to sit down in the back of the class, where there were two empty seats near the window. She assumed that the other one was occupied by another student, who was either sick or was one of the members of the band.

Considering her luck and the way the blonde girl was trying to kill her with her stare, Sakura came to the conclusion that Sasuke was the one occupying the seat next to her.

Half the lesson was already over and still there was no sign of Sasuke and the other members of the band, when suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sasuke appeared followed by the others. He was so handsome, tall, with raven hair and eyes. You could tell he was the leader of the band by the way the others looked up at him.

The moment he entered the room, he started looking around as if looking for someone. Then his gaze stopped on her. He was looking for her, and that thought made her blush.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe his luck. When he entered the room, he saw that Sakura took the seat next to him. Math was his least favourite subject, but now that Sakura would be sitting next to him, it made it his favourite. 

He went to his seat and he immediately noticed that she was blushing and he knew that the reason must be him. He couldn't help feeling happy knowing that he had this effect on her, and thought that she was even more beautiful when she blushed.

She wasn't looking at him; she was too embarrassed to do so after their bumpy meeting that morning. That day was the best day of his life, in which he had already met Sakura twice, a girl he would have never imagined he would meet in person, because to him she used to be unreachable and both moments will be always cherished by him.

Sakura, the girl who managed to enter his heart like no other girl has ever done, in one day. He had deep feelings for Sakura, but could it be love?

No, it couldn't be already love. They had only met twice, that day, once in the theatre, in which they just stared at each other and in the corridor afterwards, in which they talked a little; she couldn't have effected him that much in such a short period of time, right?

From the first time they met, he immediately felt a strong connection between them, but how could someone fall in love with a person whom he'd known just for a couple of hours? Could he have fallen in love with this breath taking beautiful girl? Or was it just an infatuation, like every other guy had for a celebrity?

All he knew was he didn't want to let Sakura go; he wanted to spend every minute he had with her from now on. Unfortunately, that day they wouldn't be spending anymore time together. In a meeting they had with Tsunade-sama, before class, the band found out that after their first lesson they would be rehearsing the whole day, thus they would be skipping all the lessons for the rest of the day.

Suddenly, she looked at him. Her emerald eyes were mesmerizing. They were looking into each other's eyes and they stayed liked that for the rest of the lesson, not enough time for him, he wanted to stay like that forever. It was the same connection they had in the theatre, which gave him the sensation that it was just them and no one else.

This magical moment between them was interrupted by the bell that rang, which meant that the lesson was over. During the time they stared into each other's eyes and even now, his heart was beating uncontrollably. Was this a signal that he had already fallen for her?

Sasuke heard Naruto calling him, and he turned around to see what he wanted. The guys were already heading to the theatre. Then he turned around again and told Sakura,

"I have to go, we have rehearsals all day today."

"I see, well I guess that I'll see you tomorrow than…"

"Yes, but if you want to come to watch our rehearsals with Tenten and Hinata, you're welcome."

"Thank you, but I don't think I will have the time to do so."

"Okay than, see you tomorrow. Sakura, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"It was a pleasure meeting you too, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's heart gave a leap when he heard her say his name. He turned away and started heading towards the door, and in the bottom of his heart he hoped that Sakura would change her mind and go watch their rehearsals.

What he didn't see was the evil look, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke's self proclaimed girlfriend was giving to Sakura, which only meant trouble for Sakura.

* * *

Sakura watched Sasuke as he left the class. Her heart was still beating fast and many questions arose in her, how could Sasuke make her feel that way? As if there was only them and no one else existed. 

Every time she was around him that morning, that's how she felt. Apart from her heart beating uncontrollably, she also felt butterflies in her stomach. Oh no, she heard about these two symptoms from her girlfriends in America, was she in love?

No, it was impossible and irrational. No one could ever fall in love with someone they didn't know. She didn't know him, they had only met twice that morning, even though she felt as if she had known him for all of her life, and in those two encounters they had, he made her feel emotions she had never felt for anyone else before.

Could he possibly have effected her that much, in such a short period of time? Yes, he had. In the little time they had spent together that morning, Sasuke made her feel happy, something she hadn't felt since her brother died. Yes, maybe she had fallen in love with this complete stranger after all.

She couldn't go watch Eclipse's rehearsal. She moved to Japan to forget that she ever had a musical career and to focus on her studies, but what had she done? On her first day of school, she had already met and fallen in love with the most popular guy of the school who is nonetheless, the leader of the most popular band in Japan.

Maybe avoiding him wasn't a bad idea after all. What was she going to do? The first thing that came into her mind was not going to Eclipse's rehearsal, because if just being with him made her feel that way, what would hear him sing do to her?

Going to their rehearsal was definitely out of question, so she would avoid it, even though she wished to go wherever Sasuke went. Then, she saw Tenten and Hinata approaching her and Tenten told her,

"Did you here the latest news? Eclipse will be rehearsing all day today!"

"Yes I know, Sasuke told me."

"Oh yeah, we saw you two staring at each other and talking. Did I say you were staring at each other?"

Tenten gave Hinata a sheepish smile and then Sakura said,

"What?!"

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"No, not at all, we just met this morning!"

"Okay, if you say so, but for your information, the way you two looked at each other was so romantic, it was as if only you two existed in you own little world and that made Ino very angry."

"Who?"

"Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke's self proclaimed girlfriend. She's a pain in the neck, Sasuke's worst nightmare. She can be very vindictive, so watch out on how you behave yourself when you are near Sasuke when she's around, because trust me, you two looked as if you were madly in love with each other, but it's impossible, as you said, you just met this morning."

Was it so apparent that there was a deep connection between her and Sasuke? Whatever, Ino was another reason she should stay away from Sasuke, she didn't want any trouble on her first day of school, but would she be able to do that, since she was attracted to him like a magnet?

She put her math books in her satchel, even though she didn't use them at all during the lesson, she didn't even know what the lesson was about, algebra maybe but she wasn't sure, she was too occupied staring into Sasuke's eyes.

She was heading out of the class with Tenten and Hinata, when they found out that the rest of the lessons were cancelled. Then Tenten said,

"It's always like this when Eclipse make a full day rehearsal. Tsunade-sama thinks that the students would be too occupied trying to spy on them rather than following the lessons, that's why she cancels them."

"Than we're free to go home?"

"Yes, but Sakura don't go, stay with us. We do have the permission to go watch Eclipse's rehearsal."

"Yes, I know, Sasuke invited me too, but I can't, I still have a lot of things to unpack at home."

"Okay than, you know were to find us if you change your mind."

"Yes I know, in the theatre, but that won't happen. It was nice meeting you both, I feel so lucky that I have met two great people like you two on my first day of school."

"Oh, you have no idea of how flattered we are that we became your friends. So I guess that we'll see you tomorrow than?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow. Goodbye Tenten, goodbye Hinata."

Tenten and Hinata waved Sakura goodbye and then headed towards the theatre. Sakura called Joseph to come and pick her up. While waiting for Joseph, she had to stop herself a couple of times from running to Sasuke; she couldn't go to him for a lot of reasons.

Joseph came to pick her up and took her home. At home, she continued to unpack some things but then got fed up and sat on her bed, until she fell asleep hoping that she would dream about Sasuke, because if she could not have him in reality, she would have him in her dreams.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? I hope you liked it! If you can please review, as I said before, I would really appreciate it. 


	10. I love you

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah.

**A/N**: I'm so sorry, I know it's been a long time since I last updated but I was very busy with school work and so I couldn't update earlier. I would like to thank those who read and reviewed the previous chapters, I'm glad that you are liking my story so far. I think this is the longest chapter I have written so far. I hope you like reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - I love you**

Sasuke lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He missed her, a lot. He missed seeing her turning different shades of red in front of him, he missed her beautiful emerald eyes looking deeply into his and he missed her heart beating fast against his.

He had met Sakura that very same day and even though he nearly knew nothing about her, apart from what he had heard from the media, he missed her. Was it even possible to miss a person you barley knew?

She didn't go to their rehearsal and even though Tenten and Hinata had told him she wouldn't have gone he kept waiting for her to appear in the theatre's door, the same way she had done that morning, but that didn't happen.

Suddenly, Naruto came into his room interrupting his thoughts. Sasuke and Naruto had been friends from childhood. They fought night and day, mocked each other a lot, but everyone who knew them, knew that they were best friends and inseparable.

They talked to each other about their problems and sustained each other when the occasion called for it, they were like brothers, but Sasuke couldn't talk to Naruto about Sakura, not when Sakura was the object of Naruto's infatuation since the first time he had heard her sing on MTV.

Hinata had been in love with Naruto from the very first time she met him, but he was too blind to notice that. She had been throwing hints at him for years, but he was totally oblivious to the things that happened around him and she was too shy to tell him directly.

Naruto's was just an infatuation towards Sakura, because deep down he cared for Hinata more than he thought. Naruto's deep affection for Hinata was revealed last year, when a guy asked Hinata to accompany him to the school dance.

Naruto followed Hinata throughout the dance stating that he wanted to protect her because she was like a sister to him, but everyone knew that that wasn't the real reason behind his ambiguous behaviour. He was jealous, but he'd rather die a thousand deaths than admit it.

But was Sasuke in love with Sakura or was it just an infatuation like Naruto's? Sasuke was sure that his couldn't be just an infatuation. Sasuke was sure that what he felt for Sakura was love and nothing less.

He was in love with Sakura, from the very first time he saw her. The so called love at first sight had hit him, hard. The only problem was, did she feel the same way?

Sasuke was almost sure that Sakura felt the same way. He had made her blush a couple of times, she didn't break their eye contact and when he was holding her in a tight embrace that morning her heart was beating as fast as his was. She must have felt something for him or else she would not have reacted the way she did to his actions.

He knew that a connection like this with another person would only happen once in life time, but he didn't want to act on these feelings, not until Naruto had sorted out his own feelings.

Sasuke also didn't want to scare Sakura away. They had met that very same day; he couldn't go declare his love for her, after just one day. Not being fully aware of her feelings for him scared him a lot too, and he was afraid to get hurt. So, he decided to wait for her to make the first move, for now, he would just be friends with her.

Naruto had been blabbering about how life was unfair for about thirty minutes, when Sasuke realized he wasn't paying attention of what Naruto had been saying, then Naruto said,

"Hey, are you listening to me? "

"Hn."

"Life is so unfair. Tenten got to talk to Sakura, Hinata got to talk to Sakura, you also got to talk to Sakura, am I the only one who didn't get to talk to her?"

"Dobe, don't worry, you'll get to talk to her tomorrow."

"I hope so Sasuke-teme, so what did you two talk about?"

"I invited her to come watch our rehearsals."

"What? But she didn't come."

"No, she declined; she said something about having lots of things to do."

"Oh, I see, hopefully she will come next time. Now, I'm going off to bed. I can't wait for tomorrow, the day that I will finally meet and talk to Sakura Haruno."

"Hn."

"Goodnight, Sasuke-teme."

"Goodnight, dobe."

* * *

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night. It was raining heavily outside. Lately, she had grown fond of rain, maybe because it represented her mood at the time.

October was coming to an end. It had been six months since her brother died. She hadn't dreamed about Sasuke that night, even though she would have loved to. What she dreamed of was the night in which her brother died. She had been having nightmares. They started not long after her brother's death, she thought they would stop but they didn't, on the other hand, they increased.

She started sobbing; tears started falling down her cheeks. No one could give her the comfort she needed, no one could cancel the guilt she felt for her brother's death, no one, not even Joseph or her father, but now thanks to Sasuke, she had hope that maybe someday the guilt would go away.

When he embraced her that morning her heart felt lighter, the guilt she was feeling for her brother's death disappeared for a few seconds, she felt protected and safe but now he wasn't there beside her, no one was. Alone and scared, that's how she felt the majority of the time and that's how she felt now, it was only when she was with Sasuke that she felt love for the very first time in months, that morning.

She woke up from the bed and started heading towards the door. She thought that maybe a glass of water would help her calm down a little bit, but she never reached the door.

She suddenly felt light headed. When she touched her face, she realized that she had a fever because her face felt warm. She started shivering uncontrollably and she started sobbing even harder than she was. The only solution was going back to bed, and that's what she did. She lay there staring at the ceiling until she fell asleep, and this time Sasuke was in her dreams giving her the comfort she needed.

* * *

The seat next to his was empty. Sakura did not go to school the following day, but why? That's what Sasuke kept asking himself all day long.

He was so out of it that Eclipse had to cancel their rehearsal that day, because he kept forgetting the lyrics of Eclipse's hit song, which was quite a difficult task since he sang it about a thousand times, that week only.

During the break Naruto, who was also devastated when he found out that Sakura wasn't present in class that day, approached him with Tenten and Hinata and said,

"Sasuke-teme, we were thinking about going to visit Sakura, do you want to come with us?"

"You know where she lives?"

"No, but Tenten was going to ask Tsunade-sama to give us her address. So, are you coming or not?"

"Yes, I'm coming."

"Okay than, we'll go straight after school."

Time seemed never to pass but finally school was over. Tsunade-sama had given Sakura's address to Tenten and now they were all heading to Sakura's house. Sasuke had a driving license, so he drove everybody in his black Porsche.

Sakura's mansion was old, surrounded by a huge garden, with different kind of flowers planted in it. When Tenten knocked on the door the butler or who Sasuke presumed was the butler, because the aura surrounding him screamed gangster, opened the door. The man who opened the door was bald, very tall and his arms were covered with tattoos. He wore leather pants and jacket, white shirt, and black shades.

He was scary but not for Sasuke, he had seen worse among the men that worked for his father. He could feel that this man wasn't of any danger to Sakura, on the other hand, he must have been the man who was hired to protect her during her years of stardom and remained working with her family even when Sakura quitted her musical career.

Tenten gulped and made a step forward,

"Hi, my name is Tenten, we're friends of Sakura from school, can we see her?"

"Come in."

He led them to the living room and then went to call Sakura. A few minutes later he came into the room and said,

"I'm sorry but she's not feeling well. She's got a high fever and is contagious. If I'm not mistaken some of you are members of a band, that's why she doesn't want to risk coming near you guys, but I can assure you that she'll be back to school as soon as possible."

Then Tenten said,

"I see, than tell her that we can't wait to have her back at school and that we all miss her…"

Then Sasuke interrupted her,

"Before we go, can I use the bathroom, please?"

"Yeah sure, go up the stairs, the bathroom is the last room in the corridor on your right."

"Thank you very much, I'll be right back."

Sasuke ran up the stairs, but he wasn't looking for the bathroom, he was looking for Sakura's room because he wasn't going out of that mansion until he would see with his own eyes that his Sakura was going to be fine.

He went on his right, hoping that the bathroom and Sakura's room were in the same corridor and it was. The room next to what he presumed was the bathroom, had its door ajar. He pushed it slowly and entered the room.

Her room was enticing. Everything in it was coloured in white with a mixture of silver. The curtains, the cushions, the sheets, the pillow covers, the fitted carpet and even the furniture.

In the corner of the room there were also some empty boxes. Apparently, she still had things to unpack. What he found strange was that considering the fact that she was a singer, there were no musical instruments in the room.

Then he saw her, she was sitting on her bed and was wearing a set of white silk pyjamas. She was staring out of the window. She was so pale and cold; he knew she was cold because she was shivering. She also had a slight tint of red on her cheeks, most probably because of the fever. Then he said,

"You should be covering yourself up, so that you'll get well soon."

She suddenly turned around. At first she was surprised to see him there but then she gave him the sweetest smile ever.

* * *

She couldn't believe it; Sasuke was there in front of her. He shouldn't have been there; she didn't want him to get sick, especially not now, knowing that Eclipse had two concerts planned for the following week, but she couldn't help smiling at him, she was too happy that he was there.

Then she said,

"What are you doing here? "

"I was looking for the bathroom."

"Well, this is definitely not the bathroom."

"I'm lying, I was looking for you to see how you are, I was worried."

"You were? "

"Yes, I was."

"You shouldn't be worried, it's just a fever, I'll be back school soon."

He started walking towards her, and then she said again,

"You shouldn't come any closer; I might give it to you."

"I wouldn't mind, as long as it came from you."

"Don't be irresponsible, Tenten told me that you've got two concerts planned for next week. You can't get sick!"

"We can still cancel them."

"Don't be silly. You are so lucky you still have the opportunity to do what you love, so please, do it for me and don't waste it."

"Sakura, why did you quit singing? "

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You know, I don't believe all that nonsense about quitting to concentrate on your studies."

"Please Sasuke don't insist, I'm not ready to talk about it yet, it hurts  
too much."

Tears started falling down her cheeks. She was crying again. She had been crying a lot in the past six months but she always made sure she was alone, but this time Sasuke, the guy whom she fell in love with, was there.

In a split of a second, he was sitting beside her. He hugged her again, this time tighter. She felt safe and protected in his arms. That was the type of comfort she needed. She needed someone who could protect her from her fears, who could give her comfort when these fears resurfaced and Sasuke was that someone.

He was there, mind, body and soul and that's why she loved him. Whenever she looked into his eyes, his gaze told her that he would always be there for her, that he would never leave her alone, ever. When she calmed down a little, he whispered in her ear,

"I'm sorry, I didn't want traumatize you in any way but I want you to know something, whenever you want to open your heart with someone or you feel scared or alone, I will always be there for you, always."

She gave a small nod, still being held in his arms. They remained like that for sometime until he slowly pulled away. He had a look in his eyes that said he didn't want to leave her and she didn't want him to leave her either, but he had to.

* * *

Sasuke helped Sakura lay on her bed and covered her up with the sheets until he was sure she wasn't feeling cold. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay there, to make her feel better and protect her because clearly she was suffering a lot. He couldn't stand seeing the girl he loved like that, weak and helpless. He knew that he gave her comfort but he couldn't stay there with her, for a lot of reasons. He was worried for her and he was also blaming himself for making her feel worse than she already was.

He shouldn't have brought up the musical career subject but he managed to make her feel better afterwards. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to her and then said,

"This is my phone number, whenever you need something, day and night, give me a call, I'll come running if you need me, even if you just want to talk, do you understand?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me; I'd do anything for you."

She looked at him in a loving way. In that moment he knew, that she loved him too. There was no mistake in the look she was giving him, as if her life depended on him. He didn't resist the urge to plant a kiss on her forehead. When he did that, she took his hand into hers and they stayed like that until she fell asleep.

Then he stood up, and started heading towards the door. Before leaving the room, he looked at Sakura again, who now had a serene look on her face, and whispered,

"I love you."

With those words he left the room.

* * *

**A/N**: What do you think? I hope you liked it! If you can please review, as I said before, I would really appreciate it.


End file.
